In Which Wes and David Create Klaine
by Belladonna98
Summary: It starts as a normal day for the two boys until they find something interesting in the halls of Dalton. It leads to an epic investigation and maybe even a little romance for two of their fellow Warblers... (Oneshot. AU. Takes place while Kurt is still at Dalton.)


**Title:** _In Which Wes and David Create Klaine_

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** K+, because this really isn't that harmful; it's just fluffy and cute and kind of ridiculous

**A/N: **Okay, before we get started, can we just talk about _The First Time_ for a minute? That episode was one of the best episodes ever. SO. MUCH. KLAINE.

***Edit:** This story has been updated for better formatting changes and to make it look neater. In no way has the story itself been changed or re-written.

**Official disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me. I mean, seriously, if I _was_ Ryan Murphy, do you think I'd be sitting on my computer writing Klaine fan fiction?

* * *

><p>"You absolutely <em>cannot<em> be telling the truth! How can you be Team Jacob?!"

Wes rolled his eyes.

"Because Edward is controlling and always seems to have a pained look on his face. Jacob is obviously so much better for Bella than that jerk."

David scoffed.

"Edward is just trying to protect Bella! Jacob, howev-"

"Whoa, hold that thought," Wes interrupted.

He was focused on something a few feet away from them. David reluctantly turned to see a crumpled up piece of paper sitting on the floor.

"What's so special about that?" he asked.

Wes ignored him, though, and went to pick it up. He smoothed it out and read whatever was written on it, beaming as he finished.

"Why, I _do_ believe our very own Kurt Hummel has a secret admirer," he said, handing David the paper.

_Kurt_ was written on it in curly cursive letters with millions of red hearts surrounding it.

"Whoa… Who do you think wrote it?"

Wes gave him a smirk.

"I guess it's our job to find out, eh? It's obviously one of the Warblers, though."

"How do you know that?" David asked.

"That, if I am not mistaken, is our custom-made paper that comes in the Warbler notebooks. Is it not?"

David inspected it. Yes, yes it was…

"Excellent!" he exclaimed.

"Elementary, my dear Watson!" Wes replied in a fake British accent.

David looked at him questioningly and burst out laughing.

"You're such a nerd," he said.

Wes fake gasped.

"Watson! How could you be so cruel? Just for that, you have to solve the crime without me!"

He stalked around the corner but came back a few moments later.

"Nah, this is too good. Now let's go interview some Warblers. If the person in fact _isn't_ a member of the Warblers, maybe someone will at least have some useful information," Wes said.

David nodded, and they were on their way. First, they ran into Thad.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same thing…" David said, glaring accusingly at him.

Wes rolled his eyes and handed the paper over to a very confused Thad.

"Did you write this? Or do you know the person who did?"

Thad looked it over.

"Nope. But whoever did has got it _bad_ for Kurt," he chuckled.

David and Wes looked at each other and then back at Thad.

"Hm… Any guesses?"

"Uh, you could try asking Jeff. He looked a bit fidgety today."

David and Wes shared a smile.

"Thank you, Thad, for your time," Wes said.

David shot him a wink, and the two skipped away, leaving Thad behind.

Rather quickly, they ran into Jeff.

"Hello, Jeff," David said.

"Hi. W-what's going on with you two?" he asked with a nervous smile.

The two best friends shared a look.

"What was that stutter there, _Jeff_?" David asked, staring the boy down.

He looked around as if he thought someone was about to pop out and murder them all.

"W-what stutter?"

"Tell us."

"I don't know what you're t-talking about! Just leave me alone!"

The two glared at him.

"Tell us, and we won't hurt you."

Jeff gulped as David cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"F-fine! I'll tell you! But if Blaine _ever_ finds out that I told you, he will literally kill me."

The two boys nodded eagerly and urged him on.

Jeff looked around to make sure no one was near and leaned in.

"I saw something today. Blaine was in the main hall and… and he was-"

He stopped mid-sentence, and there was a look of sheer terror in his eyes as he looked at something beyond Wes and David. The two were confused until they glanced at what Jeff was so afraid of and became a little scared themselves.

Blaine was standing a few feet away with his fists balled up and giving the three boys his death glare.

"Jeff," he hissed, "_What_ were you about to tell these two?"

"N-nothing! Gotta go!" Jeff squeaked.

Wes and David turned back to look at him, but he was already long gone.

"What the hell was that? Why is Jeff suddenly terrified of you?" David asked.

Blaine seemed more composed as they looked back at him and gave the two his toothiest grin.

"Absolutely nothing! Now, we have Warblers practice to get to, if I'm not mistaken."

Wes and David shared a look but followed Blaine to the rehearsal room anyway. They were a bit afraid of what he would do to them if they pressed for more information.

When the three boys arrived, all the Warblers were already spread out throughout the room, chatting quietly. Well, except Jeff. He was sitting on the farthest couch, trembling at the sight of Blaine.

Speaking of him, Blaine beamed as he saw Kurt and hurried over, plopping down next to him and immediately starting a conversation.

Wes and David shared a look.

Simultaneously, they exclaimed, "I solved the case!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention toward the two.

"What case?" Nick asked.

Wes smirked and sat down in his seat, followed shortly by David.

"Excellent question, Nick. And the two of us will gladly answer it," Wes said with a smile.

David straightened up in his seat and explained, "You see, Wes and I were walking through the main hall earlier and saw something interesting on the ground."

"So we picked it up. It was a crumpled piece of paper," Wes continued. "It wasn't just an ordinary paper, though. There was something doodled on it. To be exact, Kurt's name with millions of red hearts around it."

Kurt blushed a deep red, and Blaine paled.

"So, in the interest of our good friend, we set out on a mission to find out who wrote it. It was on the Warblers' custom-made notebook paper, though, so we knew it had to be someone in the Warblers," David said.

"First, we ran into Thad. We interrogated him but nothing of interest came from it except for the fact that Jeff had been acting weird all day, so we went in search of him."

"Once we found him, we questioned him a little, and he was about to tell us something he saw in the main hall. But all of a sudden, Blaine turned up and scared the living crap out of him."

While everyone's eyes were turned to Wes and David, the two could clearly see Blaine silently praying that his best friends wouldn't tell his secret to the whole room. Especially since Kurt was _right there_.

"We wanted to question him as to why Jeff ran away, but he dragged us here before we could get anything out."

At this, Trent jumped in with, "Well, how did you figure out who it was, then?"

Wes smirked.

"Well, when we came in here, you may have noticed that Blaine had a huge smile on his face when he saw Kurt," he said.

"So, we both knew in that moment that it was-"

"Blaine?"

Kurt turned toward the boy, who had his head in his hands.

Wes and David smiled at each other and turned toward the whole room, "Bingo!"

Everyone turned toward Blaine, but he had already sprung out of his seat and was halfway out the door.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt exclaimed, running out after him.

Wes and David shared another smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to see how this turns out," David said.

And with that, the two scrambled out of the room and chased after Kurt and Blaine.

They rushed through the empty halls but didn't have to go far before reaching their destination. Hiding behind a corner, the two listened in on Kurt and Blaine's conversation.

"Blaine, wait!"

Kurt was gripping Blaine's arm, preventing him from running any further. He tried to get away, but finally gave up as he realized he didn't have a chance.

"Thank you," Kurt muttered, dropping his arm.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Kurt… Look, I-I never meant for you to find out about… m-my feelings…" Blaine stammered.

Kurt smiled.

"Well, I'm kind of glad Wes and David told everyone because then I wouldn't be brave enough to tell you that… I feel the same way."

Blaine looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Really?"

Kurt nodded.

A huge smile spread across both of their faces, but neither made a move. They just _stood_ there like idiots!

Wes groaned after a couple of minutes passed without any action.

"Kiss him!" he shouted.

"Jeez, you already know he likes you!" someone exclaimed from behind him.

It turned out that all the Warblers had followed them.

Kurt turned to glare at them, but suddenly, Blaine grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

"Yeah!"

"Get some!"

"Finally!"

Everyone was catcalling and whooping, but the two boys ignored them. They were caught up in their own little world.

A happily ever after…

Until Blaine pulled away and came at Wes and David with a murderous look on his face…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how did y'all like it? I am pretty proud, if I do say so myself! Leave a review and check out my other stories, _My Knight in a Dalton Uniform_ and _Born to Die!_


End file.
